1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile communication services and, more particularly, to a system and method for remotely controlling events on a mobile communications device communicating in a wireless communication network.
2. Related Art
Devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) and cellular phones, or a combination of the two, are used for calendaring events, sending text messages, storing contact information, etc. Most such devices are also configured for data synchronization with another device, such as a desktop computer for example, so that the data stored in the two devices are periodically updated when the synchronization process is performed.
Unfortunately, the synchronization process is inconvenient, in that it requires the user to periodically connect the devices to each other and execute a software application so that the information between the devices is updated. Some of the current systems have automated some of the steps involved in the synchronization process so that all that is needed for the user is to place the device into a cradle connected to the computer (e.g., by way of a cable, Bluetooth, or infrared) and press a button.
Regardless of the above implementations, the fact remains that a user will have to remember to synchronize the devices every time the data in one of the devices is updated (i.e., at least on a daily basis). When a user has multiple devices to be synchronized, the synchronization process becomes even more tedious and to some extent confusing, as the user can lose track of the devices that are synchronized and run the risk of loosing precious data.
Further, the related art systems noted above provide only a data synchronization capability between the devices. That is, said data synchronization options can be used to update only contact or calendar information and related events specific to certain proprietary organization software, such as Microsoft Outlook. Thus, the current systems do not allow a user to remotely schedule, control or manipulate other events (i.e., initiating a phone call, accessing a webpage, etc.) that the communication device can perform.
A method or system is needed that can overcome the above problems.